


Sand and Surf

by Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John waved his fork at the other man. "That is no way to spend a day off, Zelenka." An idea was forming in John's mind. A ridiculous idea, but he found himself going with it anyway. "Why don't you come with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Surf

  
_I wanted to reach inside your head  
But most of all  
I wanted to climb into your bed  
Will you answer the call?  
Go, go, go in the water  
Jump, jump, jump in the sea  
Don’t be afraid by the size of the waves  
Get over your fright, and hold on tight to me._

It was the mandatory rest day on Atlantis. Most people were sleeping in, John figured, as he made his way to the mess. Normally, he would have been, too. Today, though… today was special. Two weeks ago, Major Lorne had taken pictures of a cove off the Mainland. Smooth white sand, rocky cliffs, and the most perfect surfing waves John had ever seen.  


He'd been dreaming of this opportunity ever since.  


Elizabeth had approved the use of a Jumper the night before and John was hoping to be long gone before most people were awake. Entering the mess, he saw that he was right. Only a handful of people were up already.  


As John grabbed a tray and collected his breakfast, he noticed Radek Zelenka by the coffee pots. The man looked rough and worn out, John could see his hand shaking as he poured coffee into his mug. He was unshaven, and his hair seemed even wilder than usual.  


"Hey," John spoke gently as he joined Zelenka at the coffee makers. Though John had tried to avoid it, Zelenka still jumped. He cursed in Czech as hot coffee slopped out of his mug and all over his hand and the table. "Sorry," John said, handing the other man some napkins, "didn't mean to startle you."  


"Do not worry about it, Colonel." Zelenka answered as he mopped up the mess on the table. Up close, John could see the dark circles under the scientist's eyes.  


"Long night?" he asked quietly. Zelenka sighed, but did not reply. "Did you get to bed at all?" John finally questioned.  


"Ano, I did," the shorter man answered. He shrugged. "I have not been sleeping well."  


John noticed that Zelenka was still cleaning the same spot on the table, over and over again. "C'mon," John reached out and picked up Zelenka's coffee mug. "Let's go sit down."  


Zelenka slowly drifted after him as John selected a table near the wall. John could guess that Zelenka was having nightmares. They all had their own demons, after all, and Zelenka had had to face one of his just a few weeks ago. McKay had been trapped in the back of a sinking Puddle Jumper, and John and Zelenka had gone down to rescue him. Zelenka had hidden it pretty well, but John could tell how scared the scientist had been after their Jumper had submerged into the ocean.  


The two sat in silence, Zelenka sipping his coffee, a blank look on his face, and John eating his scrambled not-eggs and toast quickly. Finally, the caffeine started to kick in, and the Czech's eyes focused on him. "Going somewhere today, Colonel?"  


"The Mainland," John replied around a mouthful of toast. "What about you?" he asked, after he swallowed. "What's your plan for today?"  


Zelenka put down his coffee mug and scrubbed his chin. "Am not up to the Chess Club today, I am afraid. Perhaps I will check on some things in the labs, and then see Dr. Beckett about some sleeping medication."  


John waved his fork at the other man. "That is no way to spend a day off, Zelenka." An idea was forming in John's mind. A ridiculous idea, but he found himself going with it anyway. "Why don't you come with me?"  


Zelenka looked at him in surprise, "to the Mainland?"  


It was a weird suggestion, John knew. Zelenka and he were not the kind of friends that hung out. Except when they had the rare mission together, they hardly ever even spoke to each other. John couldn't help it though. He'd found that ever since their mission to rescue McKay, he'd looked for excuses to spend more time with the Czech.

He found himself nodding eagerly. "Sure, why not? It'd be good for you to get out of the City on something that isn't a mission. Relax a little, you know?"  


Zelenka stared thoughtfully at him, one finger tapping his lips absently. For some reason, John could not get himself to look away from that finger. When had Zelenka's lips become so fascinating, anyway? He'd never noticed before how soft they looked. He suddenly found himself wanting to taste them, to see what they looked like swollen from kissing. John mentally shook himself at that image. What had brought this on?  


"Ano," Zelenka said, breaking John from his thoughts. "Perhaps you are right."  


A mix of joy and fear fluttered in John's stomach. "Great. How long do you need to get ready?"  


Zelenka sighed, "half an hour. I need to shower and change clothes."  


An image of Zelenka in the shower leaped unbidden to John's mind. "I'll meet you in the Jumper Bay," John replied, trying not to let his voice crack. He found himself unable to stand up just yet, as his mental shower porn had caused a stirring in his pants. He hoped Zelenka would leave soon.  


Luck was on his side for the moment, it seemed. Zelenka gave him a nod, turned and left the mess, heading toward his quarters. John took a few moments, playing with the final bites of cold eggs on his plate, waiting for his erection to calm down. He had no idea why Radek Zelenka was suddenly of such interest to him. Not because Zelenka was a man. John had long ago accepted that he was bisexual. It was just that men like Zelenka had never made him look twice. He didn't think he had a 'type' that he was into, but if he did, it would probably be more for men like Major Lorne. Not that he had inappropriate thoughts about his second in command. The Major was definitely straight. But if John had to pick a 'type…'  


Finally, John stood, dumped his breakfast tray, picked up some MREs for lunch, and headed to the Jumper Bay. He'd loaded all his surfing gear last night. The gear had just come from Earth the week before, much to John's joy. As he sat in the pilot's chair and worked through the preflight checklist, his mind started to wander again, this time thinking about what Zelenka and he would do today.  


John's heart sank as he had a thought. Zelenka was not a sea and surf kind of guy. By his own admission, he didn't even know how to swim. How would he react to seeing John's surf board?  


He didn't have long to sit and wonder, though. Zelenka came up the Jumper's ramp, a small pack slung over one shoulder and a large beach towel in hand. He smiled at John's surprised expression. "I was there when Daedalus beamed down your surf board. It does not take a genius to know what you were planning today." Stowing his bag and towel, he joined John at the front of the Jumper.  


"Didn't think that you'd like the idea of the beach," John admitted as he started the ship up.  


Zelenka shrugged. "I do not swim, Colonel. This does not mean that I do not enjoy the beach."  


"It's John," John said suddenly, carefully not looking up. "We're off duty, Zelenka. Call me John."  


"Very well. Then you call me Radek."  


John did look up at that, and there was a quiet laughter in Radek's eyes. John gave him a nervous smile, then tapped his headset. "Jumper four to command."  


"Command here," Chuck's voice replied.  


"We're ready to go," John said as he poked the button that would command the Jumper Bay roof to retract.  


"You're all clear, Colonel Sheppard. Have fun."  


"Thanks. Jumper four out."  


oOo  


The beach was everything John had hoped it would be. They found a spot to land the Jumper just above the beach, and between the two of them, they got everything moved in one trip. John busied himself setting up the beach towels and making sure that their radios and lunches wouldn't be in danger of getting wet. He looked up when Radek's shirt, shoes and pants hit the towel he'd just laid out. What he saw made him stare, mouth open.  


Radek had his back to John. Wearing only swim shorts, he was dipping his toes in the waves. John watched, transfixed at the sight of Radek's back in the warm sunlight. John wondered if this sudden attraction to the other man wasn't simply because he had not been with anyone in a while. Contrary to popular belief, or at least popular gossip around Atlantis, John Sheppard did not bed an alien on every planet.  


Whatever the reason, Radek was beautiful. The scientist turned to look back at John, and John jerked his gaze way, hoping Radek hadn't seen him gawping. Quickly stripping down to his own swim shorts, John grabbed his board and loped out into the surf.  


oOo  


For the next hour, John surfed and Radek sat on the beach. Radek pretended to relax and read the book he'd brought, though mostly he watched John, and tried to restrain his visibly growing interest. He'd always thought that the Colonel was quiet attractive, but that never meant anything. Radek had always assumed John Sheppard to be straight. Besides, he was a Colonel in the US Military. Possibly no one was more uptight than the US Military, so even if John did harbor feelings for men, it was probably not a subject that John felt safe enough to explore.  


Today, Radek's beliefs about John Sheppard were changing. He'd caught the flash of heat in John's eyes when Radek had mentioned the need for to shower back on Atlantis. He'd seen the way John had been staring at him as he tested the temperature of the waves. John was still trying to hide it, possibly even to ignore it, but Radek's head was suddenly filled with possibilities. After all, John had invited him out, much to Radek's surprise. The vision that was a dripping wet John Sheppard making his way out of the ocean and flopping down on his back on the towel next to Radek did not help matters at all.  


John lazily turned his head towards Radek, and grinned. "Enjoying yourself?"  


Radek nodded, "you were right. It is nice to get out of the city and simply relax." Radek couldn't even remember the last time he'd been to a beach. He'd been sure to bring good sunscreen. Working in the labs all the time, he was quite pale. The sun on his skin felt wonderful.  


"Surf's great," John drawled.  


"Ano, you are very good," Radek answered.  


The two sat in silence for a while, and then John spoke up. "You gonna do any more than get your feet wet?"  


Radek shrugged, "I cannot swim."  


"Well have you ever thought about learning?"  


Radek turned to him, eyebrow raised, "and when would I have time to learn that?"  


John smiled up at him, and Radek resisted the urge to lean closer. "You have the time right now." Radek wasn't sure what to say to that, and John continued, "I'll teach you. C'mon." In one fluid motion, John rolled to his feet and moved off towards the water.  


"I do not know about this…" Radek started as he got up and followed John to the water's edge. The warm surf lapped at their bare feet. John was still smiling at him.  


"I won't let anything happen to you, Radek."  


oOo  


John felt his heart rate increase as Radek followed him out into the water. Just what the hell was he doing?! He had no idea if Radek even liked men, and in any case, John really couldn't risk it. While he liked to believe that Atlantis was far enough removed for things to be different, he couldn't know for sure.  


They were waist deep in the water now, and Radek's eyes were a little wide as he stared at John. "You ok?" John asked. Radek was breathing a little hard. "Hey…" without thinking, John reached out and gripped Radek's arm. Touching Radek's sun warmed skin sent a shock up John's arm. His body was suddenly moving independently from his mind, and he pulled Radek close. To his surprise, however, Radek didn't pull away. He leaned closer and turned, and John found himself pressed up to Radek's back. His arms slid around the smaller man's chest and waist before he really thought about what he was doing. Again, Radek did not seem to mind. They stayed like that, John holding Radek as the water gently tugged them to and fro.  


"When I was young," Radek spoke, "I nearly drowned. I fell out of boat. I have not been comfortable with water ever since."  


John felt his arms tighten around the other man. "We can get out. I didn't realize this would make you so uncomfortable."  


Radek laughed, and John felt a hand grip his. "Oh, I am quite comfortable at the moment," he replied, accent slightly thicker.  


John shivered and couldn't stop himself from tilting his head to nuzzle Radek's neck. He felt Radek sigh in his arms as he allowed himself a taste, a kiss, to the junction of neck and shoulder. Then Radek was turning in his arms, and their lips touched. John groaned into Radek's mouth when he felt the other man's tongue slide along his lower lip, requesting entrance. At the first taste of each other's mouths, the kiss turned heated and hard. Radek's tongue was everywhere, curling around John's, and then he caught John's lower lip between his teeth. John was undone as Radek bit down and sucked on his lip.  


John's hands started moving up Radek's sides, his shoulders, neck, and finally into his hair. Threading his fingers through it and gripping caused Radek to groan, and John felt Radek's hands move lower on his back, dropping below the water to grip his ass. John shuddered, hips jerking forward into Radek.  


The kiss broke and they both moaned at the sensations caused by John's hips. Panting slightly, Radek pulled back and smiled. "That answers that question," he chuckled as his hands smoothed over John's ass again.  


"Wha…?" John hadn't quite regained his voice yet. Radek rewarded his dazed expression with a quick kiss.  


"I was not sure if you liked men," Radek explained. One hand was drifting across John's hip now, and John jumped when Radek's thumb grazed a ticklish spot on his belly.  


John tried to focus, to form a reply, but Radek apparently didn't think one was necessary. "Oh, _fuck…_" John managed when Radek dipped his head and found John's nipples. Then Radek was licking and biting and sucking, first one nipple, then the other, and John couldn't remember his own _name, _let alone how to talk. It was all he could do to move his hands from Radek's head to his sides, thumbs bumping down the scientist's ribs. Radek's hands were busy as well, one still gripping his ass and pressing their hips tightly together, the other slowly massaging his side and lower back.  


John was so hard it almost hurt, and he ground his hips against Radek, pulling another moan from the Czech. Finally, Radek pulled back and kissed him again before speaking. "Perhaps we go back to the towels?" he asked, accent thick. He let go of John and stepped back slightly.  


John nodded. "Yeah…" he panted. "Yeah, we should."  


His head cleared a little by the time they left the water. He knew there were things they should discuss, like what exactly this was, and how discreet they'd have to be if they ever did this again, and… Radek had pulled off his swim shorts.  


All thoughts fled John's brain and he growled a little before shucking his own shorts and closing the distance between them. Radek started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a surprised moan as John went to his knees in front of him and took his cock in his hand.  


Radek's uncut cock was thick in John's hand, and he grinned up at Radek as his hand explored. "My turn to make you unintelligible?" he asked before licking a stripe from the base of Radek's cock to the tip. Radek's hands found John's hair, and John glanced up to see Radek's eyes closed. John smiled again before sucking Radek into his mouth.  


Radek's grip on his hair tightened and John heard him moan something in what had to be Czech. The weight and heat of Radek's cock felt wonderful, and John groaned appreciatively around it. He'd forgotten how much he loved this. Slowly, he sucked Radek deeper, his hands on the other man's hips to keep him still. He pulled back, swept his tongue around the tip, and tasted Radek's precome before sliding back down, adding the slightest scrape of teeth.  


Radek was babbling in earnest now, a mix of Czech and English. John picked up his pace, and pulled Radek's hips toward him every time he went down. Radek's hands tightening in his hair was the only warning he got before Radek started fucking his mouth. John loved it, loved feeling Radek's cock slide in and out of his mouth. It had been a long time since he'd last done this, and John wasn't sure he could take all of Radek at once, but he wanted to try. Relaxing his throat, he let Radek slip deeper with each thrust. One hand slid to Radek's ass, and his fingers found Radek's opening.  


"John…" Radek groaned as John teased his ass. As the tip of his finger entered Radek, he thrust harder into John's mouth and gasped. John fought the urge to gag, and swallowed around Radek's cock. That was enough. Radek shouted something that John didn't understand, and then he was coming into John's mouth, down his throat. John focused on swallowing, and didn't pull back until Radek's shudders had stopped.  


Rocking back, John looked up at the other man as he wiped his mouth. Radek sat down, unable to remain standing in the wake of his orgasm. He beckoned to John. "Here," he whispered, and John leaned close. Radek kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting himself as they kissed.  


As John leaned them back to lay on the towels, his achingly hard cock brushed Radek's hip, and he couldn't help but thrust against the other man. Radek chuckled and broke the kiss, one hand snaking between them, closing around John. "Oh…" John's eyes fell closed, and he thrust into Radek's hand. He wanted to fuck Radek, though he knew it was probably not an option this time. Unless the other man conveniently carried lube with-- Radek switched hands, and his other one was, oh _god, _it was slick, and wet, and so very, very warm. His eyes flew open and he saw that Radek had an open bottle of sunscreen beside him.  


Radek was looking up at him, eyes dark with lust. John moaned at that look and leaned in to find the exact location of Radek's tonsils. Radek used his other hand to push John onto his side, and he quickly got the idea that Radek wanted them to turn over. John knew he must look the absolute picture of debauchery, his pupils blown wide as he watched Radek straddle his thighs, sitting up straight so he could watch John as he slowly pumped his cock.  


Radek couldn't just look for long though. Leaning forward, he found John's nipples again, the speed of his hand increasing as he took one of the hardened nubs between his lips. It was too much, John thought, eyes fluttering closed again. Too much, but not enough, and oh, GOD, Radek, _please…_Radek bit down and sucked hard at the same moment as his hand twisted, thumb sliding over the head of John's cock, and his orgasm was suddenly just there, making him almost scream with its intensity. Radek continued to pump quickly, milking the final bits of pleasure from John.  


When John's eyes finally opened, Radek had moved to lie beside him on the towels. John rolled onto his side, one hand moving to thread his fingers into the hair on Radek's chest. Radek's arm slipped under his head and they snuggled on the towels. Still breathing hard, John let his head rest on Radek's shoulder, head tilted slightly so he could nuzzle under Radek's chin. "Whoa," John finally managed to speak.  


John could tell Radek was smiling as he answered, "ano. This was unexpected surprise. One that should be repeated many times, I believe."  


John snuggled closer and nodded. He agreed whole heartedly. And there were things they'd have to talk about, but not now. His eyes were growing heavy, but he knew they should most definitely not fall asleep on the beach. They'd return to Atlantis a very unfetching shade of red if they did that. His stomach grumbled, and he smiled up at Radek. "Lunch? We can try that swimming lesson again later, I think."  



End file.
